New season for ‘Cooltura’ on IBC
ByIsah Red -May 1, 2019 12:20 AM BEAUTY queen Kris Tiffany Janson is a financial analyst by profession. Followers of the over-a-decade long Cooltura heaved a sigh of relief as the show’s new season debuted last night, 10 p.m. with new hosts Kevin Lapeña and Kris Tiffany Janson. To longtime viewers of the show, it is really the answer to what they have been wishing for all along — a new season to feature new places, things and other interesting aspects of life in the Philippines. Yet, the new show is even more than that. Kat de Castro, during a recent lunch to introduce the new hosts of the show at a Korean bakeshop on T. Morato, said, “The show combines elements of documentary and reality that aim to encourage the audience to discover, rediscover, appreciate and embrace the different aspects of culture (art, history, food, traditions, festivals) and tourism (destinations, landmarks) of a particular town, city, province or region in the Philippines.” SHE won Bb. Pilipinas Intercontinental title in 2014. The first episode of the new season featured Tanay, Rizal with Kevin as the principal host. “We explored the interesting places to go in that town and in fact there’s a lot that our fellow Filipinos who love to travel can discover. This is one show that tell you that you don’t have to go far for adventure and culture,” Cooltura host explained. The first episodes of the new season focuses on places around Metro Manila, like Angono, Antipolo and Tanay. Eventually, the show will also feature places in other parts of Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Kris Tiffany Janson, the female host of the show, is excited to go to Palawan. “I have never been there and I’d like to explore the island,” she told the few members of the press that came to have lunch with them. And Kat de Castro, IBC’s new CEO and president, directed her staff who were also there, to calendar the island for a future shoot. NO stranger to TV, Kevin Lapeña had been in shows like “Tara G” and “7,500+ Ways.” Kat explained why she chose the two to host the new season. “Well, we’d like to address the audience their age. This is the age of social media and lots of travels are happening nowadays, thanks to the web. The two are both passionate about Filipino culture. Each episode is a fun and meaningful journey where Kevin and Kris become cultural travel companions, entertaining, educating and inspiring viewers of all ages with their exploration of and immersion in every place they visit.” Kevin and Kris agreed. “Yeah, we travel with the latest gadgets, record portions of our travel and upload them on social network, video-sharing them on Facebook, YouTube and Instagram.” Arnell explained that Alex is a believer of the Juan Movement’s advocacy to instill in the hearts and minds of every Filipino a love of country first and foremost. Lapeña is no stranger to television and hosting. He had been in the spotlight before this in shows like Tara G and 7,500 + Ways. He had worked with De Castro in Trip n Trip and produced, wrote and directed Frequent Flier. He is also a triathlete apart from being an occasional actor. Janson won the Bb. Pilipinas Intercontinental title in 2014. She placed third (second runner-up) at the Miss Intercontinental pageant in 2014 in Magdeburg, Germany. She also won two special awards — Miss Photogenic and Miss Intercontinental Asia and Oceania. Prior to that, she was Ms. Cebu in 2009. Like her fellow Cooltura host, she’s no greenhorn in TV hosting as she did a show previously on PTV titled Like Pinas. The financial analyst also moonlights as TV commercial model. The new season of Cooltura airs every Tuesday at 9 p.m. on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page.